


kiss me on the mouth (and set me free)

by georgiehensley



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkwardness, Clubbing, M/M, Subways, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: he’s tempting, oh so tempting. derek can practically hear his thumping heartbeat over the booming bass, feel it through his fingertips as he stands behind him.
 or, the one where derek is a vampire and ryan is a human who's about to be derek's next meal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> vampire derek is a big - turn on, i guess? for me. and his costume last night brought me back to the days where i obsessed over him as a vampire.
> 
>  **potential spoilers:** also, he is actually protective of ryan (re: the dwts protester incident) so i wrote that in here too.

he’s tempting, oh so tempting. derek can practically hear his thumping heartbeat over the booming bass, feel it through his fingertips as he stands behind him.

and oh, his scent. derek could drain him right here, right now if he had no self control. but he does, and instead he pulls the guy out into the alleyway, as per his usual routine, burying his nose into his neck, breathing in his scent, feeling his pulse against his lips.

he smells so good, so salty sweet, but somehow, derek hesitates. he finds himself meeting the guy’s half-lidded eyes, nearly hypnotized by their bright blue color, and he can’t do it, he can’t drain him - hell, he doesn’t even want to hurt the guy.

a sigh escaping his lips, derek creates an alternative plan, tightening his grip on the guy’s waist and speeding off, instead vowing to keep him safe from other vampires from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

“you look good like that,” ryan says over the noise of the subway speeding across the tracks as he glances over at derek, who looks unusually adorable in his oversized black, skeleton decal-ed sweatshirt. “i mean, you look normal. er, human.” derek ducks his head, a faint smile on his face, and for a moment, ryan swears he sees him blush–-but then he reminds himself that that’s just not possible.

“thanks.” the blond mumbles, bringing a hand up to further pull his hood over his head. ryan only smiles.

“you two are adorable,” a voice suddenly says, and ryan glances over to see and older woman sitting on the bench, looking at them. “wish i had a man who’d compliment me, even dressed so casually.”

“oh, we’re not–” derek tries to say, but ryan cuts him off.

“thank you.” he says, and that ends the conversation. derek is taken aback by ryan, easily going along with the assumption. he then figures that it was just to get the woman off their backs, not because he wanted them to become something more in the future.

after all, they’ve only just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some context ~~(bc for now i doubt this'll become a full fic, just some ficlets in the same 'verse)~~ :
> 
> so, after derek decides not to drain ryan, he takes him back to his apartment. being that ry is so drunk, he passes right out as soon as he's placed on derek's bed. (but he maybe throws up first, bc, you know, a speedy trip like that can be a lot on any human, especially a drunk one.)
> 
> when he wakes up, it's to the sight of derek watching over him, and he gets scared, but just by that - the sudden second presence. when derek admits to/reveals he's a vampire, ryan barely even flinches. derek verbalizes his surprise, but ryan just shrugs it off, claiming that he's still a little tipsy and needs to eat first before he can fully grasp what exactly is going on. the scene becomes funnier now, as derek admits that he has no actual food in his apartment aside from blood bags, so ryan suggests that they go back to his place.
> 
> and cue them taking a subway, with derek throwing on a random, oversized hoodie to block from the sun the entire way. (and also just hide from people in general, bc being that he's a creature of the night, he's not used to being surrounded by so many people at once - especially so many humans, 'cause that can be overwhelming for him.)
> 
> and thus, this scene occurs. i have more ideas for what happens afterwards, in ryan's apartment, but that might be written into a fic of its own, we'll see. ;)


End file.
